The Ultimate Fight
by AvengerBatmanFreak
Summary: What will happen when Doctor Doom and the other Marvel villians team up against the heroes? The heroes must team up and fight back but, will they all want to fight together? Or will they decend into chaos and let the villians take over. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Shade was standing in the shadows the trees casted down in the afternoon sun. She always felt more comfortable in the shadows. More secure somehow. She looked towards the school where she lived with other mutants. Wishing that people weren't afraid of them so she could just live a normal life.

"Do you always stay in the shadows?" she heard a voice say. Shade looked down and saw Logan. He was another mutant like her. "Maybe." She answered. "Being that using shadows is my mutant ability why not. And it helps me stay hidden from some people."

"So you think. It's not to hard to find you. All anyone has to do is look in the shadows." he said. "And your never in the sun light." Logan looked at her.

"Yeah. I really need to pick better hiding spots. So what do you want?" she asked, knowing there was something going on. "You know better than anyone not to bother me unless theres something important."

"Do you always try and avoid as much conversation as possible?" he asked shade, who nodded yes. "Fine. The professor wants to see all of the top mutants, which includes you, now. And before you ask why, I don't know. All he said was that it's important."

Shade sighed and walked out of the shadows. "Fine. This better be worth it then." she began to walk towards the school, with Logan following her. When they got to the school, they saw most of the stronger/ veteran mutants there. Shade wasn't really the socail type so she stood towards the edge of the group and stayed quiet like she normally did in large groups.

"I have asked you all to come here so we could discuss something that we have discovered." The professor began. "We have discovered that most people we know like Magneto, Mystique, Sabertooth, and others have been meeting with someone known as Doctor Doom." he paused for a minute. "And that's not all. It appears that some other villians we have never faced are teaming up with them."

"Are these other villians mutants?" someone in the crowd asked. "And is this Doctor Doom guy a mutant?"

"No." the professor answered. "None of these other villians are mutants. And neither is Doctor Doom. We must fight them in order to save the planet though. I have found some people who have fought these villians before and have decided that it would be best to team up with them if we are to defeat the villians."

_Great... More people... _Shade thought. She continued to listen to what to professor was saying.

"So, who are these people then? And are they friendly?" Another person asked.

"These people are a group, like us. Know as the Avengers. They know a few more people that aren't in the group that could help to." He replied.

When Shade hear 'Avengers' her head snapped up. She knew someone on that theam. Her Brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Shade hardly heard what everyone was saying now. she was to focused on the fact that her brother, who she hasn't seen in years, was going to be fighting with her. She finally snapped out of her thoughts and listened again.

"For now, i only want a few to go and meet with The Avengers. Once we know more about what we are up against then we can send more to fight." The professor continued. "So I want Scott, Storm, Logan, Gambit, and Shade to go." Everyone nodded in agreement then left, except for them and the professor.

"What exactly are we supposed to do? Find them and say 'hey lets go take down some of the most powerful villains in the world?'" Scott asked.

"No. I want you five to find them and see if you can get along. I've already talked to their leader and he is sending five of his to meet you. This is very important. Once you meet them, we want you to find exactly where the villains are and see who exactly we are up against. Good luck to you all." The professor said and left the room.

"He can't be serious right? He wants us to work with people we have never even met and take down villains that we have never even heard of before?" Scott asked. Shade could tell he wasn't exactly happy about it.

"But it is reasonable Scott. We haven't fought some of them before but The Avengers have fought some of them and would be able to help. Vice-Versa for us." Storm said calmly. "Plus, They know more people who could help."

"Yeah. Should be fun then being we don't know anything about them. Or if they've even worked with mutants before." Scott continued on. Shade watched them, not saying a word. _Scott's not wrong though... I only know one person but he could have changed. Who knows what any of them are like. _She thought.

Storm began to walk off. "Only one way to find out Scott!" She called behind her. "Are you all coming?"

Shade walked behind Storm, the others following behind them as they walked outside. It was nearly sunset so the sun didn't bother Shade as much as it usually did. She remained quiet and looked past storm to the forest which they were about to enter.

"We're supposed to meet these avengers just on the other side of the forest. For now, let's split up and make sure no ones following us." Storm said. "Scott, Gambit, and I will go one way. Logan and Shade, you two go the other."

Shade nodded and began to walk off with Logan following her. She wasn't overly happy to be with him because she knew that he was going to ask her whats wrong. He seemed to have a sixth sense about it.

"Ok. What's up with you? You've acted more on guard ever since the meeting." Logan said. Shade stayed silent for a minute not sure what to say. She knew she could trust him but she didn't exactly want to say what was wrong.

"You really want to know?" Shade asked. When he nodded she sighed. "Fine. But this is a personal issue so please. Don't tell anyone else." She paused for a moment. "The reason I've been acting strange is because my brother... He is part of The Avengers." Shade looked down. "I haven't seen him or spoken to him in years though."

"Wait. But he's not a mutant?" Logan asked. Shade nodded and looked off into the distance. Logan looked at her. "Thats going to be slightly awkward then."

"Just slightly." she replied. "To be honest, I hope he doesn't recognize me. Normally when people know that he's not a mutant and I am, they treat me different and him like he's the perfect child."

"well, at least he's not trying to hunt you down and kill you." Logan said, thinking about Victor.

"True." Shade answered. She looked into the forest. "We should keep moving." she said and walked into the forest without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan walked through the helicarrier, which for now was the Avengers headquarters. He was used to everything now that he's been apart of the Avengers team for a few years. How he got to be part of the avengers was sort of a blur. He remembered the government testing on him. He also remembered his sister Shade, who was a mutant, and some good memories with her. Bryan stopped when he heard a voice over the intercom.

_"All Avengers, please report to the meeting room immediately."_ The voice said. What did they want now? He walked towards the meeting room and was thinking about what this was going to be about. Bryan and Steve were the fist ones there, like always. "Bet you ten bucks Stark comes in late again." Steve said to Bryan.

Bryan laughed. "He's always late Steve. We both know who would win that bet." After a few minutes Bruce and Thor walked in, then Nick Fury walked in and looked at them. "Anyone know where Stark is?" He asked. No one answered and Nick sighed. "Fine. We'll just start without him. So. I've called you all here to discuss the growing threat of-" He was cut off by Stark who just walked in.

"What I miss?" Stark asked, sitting down and looking at Fury.

"Nice to see you show up Mr. Stark. I was just about to get to that." Nick said, looking him in the eyes. "As I was saying. I've called you all here to discuss the growing threat of the villains. They seem to be teaming up with others that you probably have never faced or imagined were real."

"Uh. A little more context would be nice Fury." Tony said. Bryan nodded, agreeing with him for once. He was a little confused about what Fury meant. Villains teaming up? He thought that couldn't be possible.

"villains you have faced, like Loki, are teaming up with some known as mutants and some other villains. Why, we aren't sure yet." Nick continued. "So because we haven't faced these mutant villains, I've made arrangements for you to work with a group known as the X-Men."

When Bryan heard 'X-Men' he paid closer attention to what Nick was saying. he knew Shade was on that team.

"Wait a minute Nick. You want us to team up with people who aren't even classified as humans? Plus, we don't know how well they work with other teams. This is crazy." Tony said.

"To bad Stark. You all are going to go meet with some of these X-Men and go figure out which villains are working together, find out what their plan is, then come and get whoever else you need to take them down. Is that clear?" Fury asked. When everyone nodded yes, he said "Good. You all are supposed to meet them tonight at the edge of the forest that's near by. Have fun." He walked out of the room.

"Has he lost his mind?" Tony asked. "And does he not remember that I don't play well with others?" Bryan wasn't really listening. His mind kept drifting off to thoughts about his sister. _I haven't seen her in years... Does she even remember me? _He thought.

Once Tony was done complaining they all decided to leave now. They left the helicarrier and got to the edge of the forest. "Fury said that we're meeting this other team on the other side of this forest." Steve said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow. But I suppose that would be in a few hours wouldn't it." Tony answered. "Well, I'm going to fly there. You with me Thor?" Thor nodded and the two took off into the air. Once Tony left it always seemed more peaceful and quiet.

"We should start going. We don't know how far it is to get there." Bruce said. They all agreed and started to walk. Bryan followed, lost in thought so he really didn't remember ever reaching the other side of the forest which opened up to a large field connecting another forest. He saw Tony and Thor there already then looked across the field and saw some people standing there. Bryan looked closer and there, standing with the people, he saw here. Shade.


	4. Chapter 4

She was standing there between two different guys. Bryan was too shocked to see how different she looked to really say anything or move. The two teams seemed to stand at opposite ends of the open field, not sure what to do or what to think of each other. Then both teams started to walk towards each other. Bryan then started to look at the others. There were three guys and one woman with Shade. The guy to her left looked like someone you didn't want to piss off. The guy on her right had a staff with him and Bryan could see a deck of cards sticking out of his jacket. Bryan looked over at the other guy and the woman. The guy had some type of sun glasses on and the woman looked normal to him.

Once they were about ten feet apart, they all stopped. Bryan wasn't an expert on reading emotions and feeling them but the tension between everyone was clear. Finally Steve spoke up. "I take it you're the X-Men."

The guy with the sun glasses stepped forward. "Yeah. I take it you're the Avengers." He responded.

"Yes we are." Steve said. "We've been told you can help us out and we can help you out with this villain problem." Bryan stared at Shade still amazed at how much she's changed since he's seen her. She was looking at Steve and didn't even glance at him. Did she recognize him? He couldn't be sure being he's changed too.

"Yeah. That's what we were told." The guy with the glasses said. "I'm Scott. This is Storm, Gambit, Logan, and Shade." He said. Bryan looked at them all again. To him, they seemed a little rigid as if they were going to be attacked.

"I'm Steve. This is Bruce, Thor, Tony, and Bryan. And just a warning, don't listen to anything Tony says." Steve replied. "He may be a genius but has very little social skills."

"Uh. I'm right here and I can here you. I'm not that bad am I?" Tony said. "Am I seriously that bad?"

"Don't worry. We're used to it. Sounds like Logan in a way." Scott said, laughing a bit. Bryan watched them, still not sure what to think. He never thought he would see his sister again, let alone with a team.

"So we need to figure out where these villains are hiding and who's all there before we get more help. How should we do that?" Storm asked. "We know they will have guards and look outs so it's not like we can just all go at once."

"Storm's right. We should send two or three people to find out where they are." Steve replied. "But who?"

Scott replied right away. "Shade should be one person to go. She can easily get in and out without too much trouble." Bryan silently agreed, knowing that she could. He remembered when they were little kids how they would play hide and seek. Shade always won being she hid using shadows. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Her?" Tony asks. "How can she get in and out with out them seeing her?" To answer his question, Shade moved her hands and shadows moved and encased her, then disappearing from sight. Tony looked shocked to see it.

"That's how. Thought they said you were a genius." Shade's voice came from behind Tony as she reappeared. SHe had a smirk on her face, most likely because she just out smarted a genius.

"Ok then. That makes sense." Tony said. "I think Bryan should go to. It's nearly impossible to catch him."

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asked. Bryan sighed then used his powers to run from one side of the field then back. Being he had super human abilities thanks to the government serum.

"Government tests. I can run faster than humans, jump higher, and more." He said. "So like he said. Almost impossible to catch." He looked at them.

"Ok. So Shade and Bryan. We should send one more person for extra protection." Scott said. "I'm sure they can protect themselves but we still don't know who we're facing yet. I say Logan should go."

"Ok. I asked why Shade should go and now I'm going to ask, why should he go?" Tony asked, being his usual self. The guy named Logan raised his fists and three metal claws came out of each hand. Bryan wasn't sure whether to be shocked or not about that.

"Not to mention I have a healing factor so I can heal faster than a human." He said.

"So it's settled." Steve said. "Shade, Bryan, and Logan are going."


	5. Chapter 5

Shade, Bryan, and Logan walked off after they all agreed that they would go find out where the villains are and who was all there. Shade sighed, stuck with her brother again. She loved her brother but still, she didn't like him that much. They all walked in silence for a bit, then Logan said "You two stay here. I'm gonna go scout ahead." Shade gave him that look that said really? But she just crossed her arms and said nothing.

After Logan left, it was just her and Bryan. Shade looked at the ground, she could feel the tension in the air. "So..." her brother said after a few minutes. "How have you been since we last saw each other?"

Shade was silent for a minute. "I've been fine. Better than ever." She finally said. "What about you? You said the government... Tested on you?" She asked, looking up at her brother. She couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like.

"Yeah... It was interesting i guess. I really can't remember much other than some memories about you and me." He said, looking down as if the memory was too painful to remember. "Though now I'm good. I've gotten used to my new powers and stuff. Even got used to being around Tony." Bryan laughed a little. "Even though it took a few months."

Shade smiled. "Well, better than what I could do. I think it would take me a few years to get used to him. I'm still trying to get used to some people on my team though." She said. She looked up when she heard Logan coming back. "You find anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I think i found where their base is." He answered.

* * *

Shade and Bryan followed Logan to where he said the villain base was. Shade didn't know what to expect really. But when she saw the 'base', she was shocked. The base was a destroyed city. Buildings were crumbling down, smoke was flowing into the sky, and it was dead silent. She saw distant figures moving around, guessing those were some villains. "So how do we get closer? It's not like we can just go up there and say 'Hey can we see who's all here so we know who we're fighting?' They would kill us right there!" Bryan said.

"Did you forget that I can use shadows? I can hide more than myself to." Shade replied. "Then we can get closer without them easily detecting us." She moved the shadows so they covered all three of them. "Just stay close. And don't make too much noise." She looked at her brother.

He didn't answer her and they all slowly began to walk towards the destroyed city. Shade looked at the figures she saw and noticed a few villains. _Mystique... If she's around then i bet Magneto is to... _Shade also saw a few villains she didn't recognize. She saw one that wore a black suit with large white eyes and someone else with what looked like ram horns on his head. "Hey Bryan." She whispered, "You know any of these guys?"

"Yeah. I know some. The guy with the helmet with horns is Loki. Thor's half-brother. Then there's Venom, Bullseye, and Whiplash." Bryan said, pointing to each one. "I wonder who else is here..."

Shade looked at the villains. She couldn't imagine why they would want to work together... "Let's keep moving." She said. They started to walk towards the center of the city. She saw different villains. Some mutants and some not. They reached the center of the city. An open space with about 20 or more people there. "Crap... I can't go any farther with shadows. It's to open there." she said.

"I'll run in and hide somewhere." Bryan said. Before Shade could argue that it was to dangerous, he was gone.

"I liked him better when he didn't have powers..." Shade said, looking at the center. She saw Magneto and some guy with a green hood standing above everyone else, guessing that was the Dr. Doom guy. Shade recognized a few others but not a lot. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone move. Shade looked over but didn't see anything. _I could have sworn I saw someone moving... _Then she saw him. "Shit... Logan we need to move. _Now!" _

Logan looked at her. "What? Why?" He asked looking to where Shade was, not seeing anything.

"Guess who's here." She said. The person she saw moved into the light. "Your brother Victor."


	6. Chapter 6

Victor stood there for a minute or two, not knowing they were there. Shade watched him, ready to attack if necessary. "We need to get out of here before he finds us." She said in a low voice. _Where the hell did Bryan go. _Just then, her brother was back. "Nice timing. We need to go before we get spotted."

"What? How can we be found?" he asked. Shade didn't answer because she saw Victor look towards where they were hiding. She stayed as still as she possibly could, for once scared that they were going to be found in the middle of the base for the villains. She sighed with relief when he turned away. "Let's go before he comes back."

* * *

They stood at the top of a hill, looking down into the base. "Well that was fun." Bryan said. Shade rolled her eyes. Her definition of 'fun' was not almost being caught by villains. Just as she was about to say something, she heard shouts coming from below.

"They know we were there." Logan said. "No doubt they will send trackers after us now. We should move." Shade nodded in agreement. But before they could start to move, she saw them.

"Uhh... We might be a little late for the moving part." Shade said. They all looked and saw Victor, Venom, and someone else she didn't recognize were coming up to them, fast. Logan's claws came out and Shade made what looked like two swords out of shadows. She looked at her brother and he had a gun. "Where did you get a gun?"

"I always carry a gun." He replied. Before they knew it, the villains were there, and to Shade, they didn't look happy. The first one that Shade attacked was Venom. She wasn't sure what to expect really. She had never fought him before and didn't know his style of fighting.

When he saw her shadow swords he laughed "What are _shadows _going to do against me?" Venom said. Shade had to say this about him, he was one of the more creepier villains she has seen.

"You would be surprised spider." Shade smirked. "Sometimes shadows can be dangerous." She swung the swords at venom, missing by an inch or two. She swung at him again and the blade made contact with venoms arm. "Told you. Don't underestimate shadows."

Venom narrowed his eyes and ran at shade. He picked her up and threw her into a tree. "Don't underestimate a venomous spider." Shade got up again _Why do people always throw me into trees... _She looked and saw Venom and Victor attacking Logan. Shade focused and gathered shadows in her hands, then threw them at Venom. The force was strong enough to knock him into a tree. "See how you like being knocked into trees."

She then threw the mass of shadows at Victor, knocking him next to Venom. Shade saw Victor get up, growling. "Aw what's the matter? Did a _girl _just almost beat you?" She said. Logan laughed at that and Shade had another mass of shadows in her hands. Ready to attack again.

Venom was about to attack again when Victor held him back. "Wait. Doom want them alive for now. Let them go back to their 'reenforcement' it won't help them. Not against all of us." Victor said.

Just like that. They were gone. Bryan walked over, he had a cut on his forehead but noting major. Logan like always, healed instantly and as for Shade, she had a few cuts. "Why didn't I like the way they said that?" Bryan asked.

"Because... something big is about to go down." Shade said. "And I have a feeling that if they succeed, we'll all be dead."


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back, Bryan was unusually quiet. He couldn't stop thinking about what Victor had said. He knew they were going to need all the help they could get and fast. They reached the field where everyone else was, Shade did most of the explaining up until the part where he had gone to take a closer look. "I didn't hear much of their conversation but I did see Dr. Doom there along with what I'm guessing is some other big shot villains. But if we go there without help, let's just say we would be screwed." Bryan said.

"Well, that sound fun." Tony said. "Though your right on the needing help part. Sounds like if we went now we would be out numbered."

"Just slightly out numbered." Shade said sarcastically. "We need some serious help. Not just a few people. More like a whole other team or two. And now they know that we'll be coming to try to defeat them."

"Exactly. But they don't know that we'll be getting help and they don't know whan we'll be coming." Scott said. "Which gives us time to find help. Unless they plan to try to take over the world soon."

"I think they won't yet. Most of the villains we have fought think their plan thru first. Like Loki did." Steve replied. "He planned on getting caught then escaped to distract and separate us."

"Yeah. He out smarted a genius." Tony said "Some of these villains are smart though. I'll give them that."

"Ok. Back to the important topic, who do we need help from for sure?" Shade asked, trying to not flip out at Tony.

"Well, if Dr. Doom is there we should get the Fantastic Four. They've battled him before. And if Venom is there, we should get Spiderman." Steve said. "That would be the smart thing to do."

"Personally, I say we should just get anyone we can find. Even if we had a year to figure out who was all in this villain group, we wouldn't know them all and they would most likely get more help." Tony replied. "Makes the most sense anyways."

"I agree with Tony. " Said Scott. "And we all know someone who could help. Not to mention the school has plenty of help."

"So we'll all go find help but we should have at least two people stay. Never know what could happen." Steve said.

"I'll stay. Not very social so I really don't know anyone." Shade said. Bryan wasn't really surprised that she volunteered to stay.

"I'll stay too." Bryan said. He looked at Shade who stared at him with a look of annoyance.

"Okay. So let's all meet back here again. Deadline we'll say is a week to get as much help as we can." Said Steve looking at them all. "Then defeat the villains like we have in the past."


	8. Chapter 8

After everyone else left, Shade looked at Bryan. "Was that really necessary Bryan?" She said with annoyance. "I know we haven't seen each other for a few years but I need my space from others."

"I didn't stay to be with you. I stayed because I don't know anyone who could help." He responded, crossing his arms.

"Don't you Avengers have a huge team? I thought there were more."

"There is but most are either out doing S.H.I.E.L.D. missions or the others are going to ask for help." Bryan said looking down. "So like I said, no one I can ask. What about you? You have a whole school of mutants."

Shade rolled her eyes. "Yeah a _School _with kids. Most still learning about their mutant powers. There are some others there but Scott's going to get them. And everyone else knows at least one person who can help. Other than me being I don't like most other people." She looked towards the forest. "I'm going to go search the perimeters. Make sure no one unwelcome is here." Before Bryan could answer, Shade covered herself with the shadows and ran into the forest.

Once she was far enough away, she moved the shadows and uncovered herself. Shade moved silently around the forest and looked around. Everything seemed normal. _Not sure if that's good or bad... _She thought. Shade kept walking around, just to make sure no one was around. That's when she heard two people up ahead. She quickly hid herself in the shadows and moved closer.

"If they think they can beat us, they're wrong. And obviously not very bright." said a voice. Shade moved closer until she could see both of them. _Thats Bullseye... What is he doing here? _She looked at the other person and thought he looked familiar but she couldn't tell why.

" That doesn't take much to figure out. Anyone could tell that." the other person said. "They may be going to get help but no matter what, we will have the advantage."

Shade listened to them, as silent as she could be. _Obviously we aren't the only stupid ones. _After they both walked away, Shade headed back to where Bryan was. She thought about not telling him but decided against it. Knowing if she didn't tell him, he would be pissed at her.

Shade reached the field and saw Bryan sitting in the middle of it. "Bryan. We have a problem."

Bryan looked back at her and stood up. "What's up? Are they attacking?"

"No. Not yet. But I saw Bullseye and someone else near the edge of the woods. It proves that they aren't scared of being caught by us." Shade said. "That's not exactly a good thing."

Bryan was silent for a minute. "Are they still there?" When Shade shook her head no he sighed. "The sooner everyone gets back, the better."

"Agreed. But for now all we can do is wait." Shade responded.

Bryan looked at her. "You should get some rest Shade."

"We both should." She said. "I'll be in a tree if you need me." Shade walked to the nearest tree and climbed up. Once she found a strong branch, she leaned against the tree and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Shade woke up the next morning hearing voices. She listened carefully and heard Logan. _That was fast. _She jumped down from the tree and walked to where she heard him. Shade saw Bryan and Logan talking. She looked over and saw two other people. One of which was Gambit. She looked at the other person and immediately knew who it was. One of her least favorite people in the world. Wade Wilson.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to write. I've been busy with family issues and had a bit of writers block. Also, I need help thinking of more villains to put in this story! If you have any ideas please PM me. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

Shade walked over to where they all were. "You brought _him_!? Of all people you had to bring possibly the most annoying person on this entire planet!?" Shade said, shadows forming in her hands. She wasn't exactly happy right now.

"Nice to see you to Shade. Long time no see." Wade said to her.

"Shut it Wilson." Shade said and looked at Logan. "What in the hell were you thinking!? You know that when ever Wade is here, I want to kill him."

Logan hardly flinched. He was one of the few people who didn't flinch when she was pissed off. "You think you're the only one who wants to kill him every time he's around? We need his help right now." He said.

"Yeah. And you can't exactly kill me. Healing factor remember." Wade said, looking at Shade.

Shade glared at Wade and didn't say anything. She turned and walked away from them.

"Now I see what you mean when you said "Shade wants to rip out Wade's tongue then kill him.' wow." Bryan said.

"She's got a temper." Said Wade.

"I'm still in ear shot you dumbass!?" Shade yelled, still walking away. Once she was back in the woods, she covered herself with shadows and kept walking not really caring where she was going. Just as long as she was away from Wade. Shade didn't know how long she was walking for. She didn't even notice that she had left the shadows and entered a sunny clearing.

"Well well well. If it isn't one of the X-Men." A voice said from ahead. Shade's head snapped up and she saw the guy from yesterday.

"Who are you?" She asked, Shadows moving to her hands to create two swords. She knew he was a villain and knew she couldn't trust him. "More importantly, what the hell are you doing here?"

"My name is not important. As for what I am doing here, I came to talk to you." He said. Calm as if he wasn't being threatened right now.

Shade was confused."Me? Why?" She asked.

"Because Shade. You are a powerful mutant." he said. "One that has potential with great power but being held back by the other mutants on your team."

"What do you mean?" She asked, still confused. _Great power? I'm just a shadow mutant. Nothing more..._

He smirked. "I mean, your mutant ability could be even more powerful if you allow it to be. But, that team of yours that's being led by that professor, is holding you back. Keeping your true powers locked inside of you. But, if you were to come with me and help us villains... You could become one of the greatest mutants ever to live."

Shade was silent for a minute. Thinking about what he was saying. As she was about to say something, she heard someone behind her. Shade turned around and saw Logan coming into the clearing. "Hey Shade, are you-" He cut off what he was saying when he saw the guy that had been talking to her. Logan growled and his claws came out. "You again?"

The guy growled and three bone claws that looked similar to Logan's, just without the adamantium, slid out and he growled. "It's been a few years hasn't it... Father."

Shade was shocked "Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second. _Father!?_ Am I missing something here!?" She looked between Logan and the guy that had called Logan his father.

"What. Did he never tell you that he has a son?" The guy said.

Logan growled at him. "What do you want Daken? And what are you doing here?"

Daken smirked. "I would love to stick around and chat about it, but I think you should ask Shade instead." Daken disappeared back into the shadows. Shade watched where he disappeared then looked at Logan.

"Before you ask anything, he wanted me to join the villains. Why I don't know." She said. It was half-true at least. "And I think you failed to mention that you have a kid." She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Yeah. But that's not important right now. Right now we need to get back. Wade said he promises not to say anything to you like he did last time." Logan says, looking in the direction that Daken went.

Shade was silent for a minute. "Fine. But I swear if he says one thing like that, I won't hesitate to attack him." She said. Then Logan and Shade started to walk back to where the others were.


	10. Chapter 10

Bryan wasn't sure why Shade had been so upset when she saw Wade. He thought Wade was pretty cool. Kind of annoying like Tony, but still pretty cool. "So why does Shade not like Wade?"

"Happened a few years ago. Back when Shade was one of the newer mutants at the school. Long story short, Wade said something to Shade and she almost killed him." Gambit said

"Hey, she didn't almost kill me... She just attacked me and almost decapitated me." Said Wade, looking at them. "Though this time she won't attack me."

Bryan laughed. "Is that because you learned not to piss her off? Or are you positive that she just suddenly turned into someone who hates violence?"

"I learned not to piss her off. But you never know, it might happen again. Especially being I don't shut up." He said.

"You better learn to shut up. Especially being that Logan, Shade, and who knows who else is going to be here Wade." Said Gambit.

Bryan listened to them talk and he saw Shade and Logan coming out of the forest. Bryan looked at them both and could tell something was up but didn't say anything. "Hey Shade, Wade says he's not going to piss you off."

"Far chance of that happening." She said, eyeing Wade as if daring for him to say something. "He doesn't know how to shut up and it's pretty easy to piss me off."

Wade laughed. "You never know. I could shut up. Not very likely but I could!" he said.

Bryan listened to them go back and forth. He looked up and saw Tony coming in with two other people. "Looks like Starks back. With some help to."

"He actually has friends?" Shade asked, crossing her arms "Surprising."

"Well, one's a friend of his and the other is another teammate of ours." Bryan answered as the three landed. "What took you so long Tony?"

"You know, air traffic, weather, people asking to many questions." Tony replied, looking back at the people he brought.

"Ok. I know Wasp wouldn't ask questions so I'm guessing Rhody was the one asking questions." Bryan said.

"Um. I don't mean to interrupt but if we're working together can we at least know who the hell these people are!?" Shade said, slightly agitated.

Tony looked at Shade. "Jeez. Someone's in a mood." Bryan was sure that if looks could kill, the look Shade gave Tony would have killed him. "So to answer your question, this is Janett. Also known as Wasp." Tony said, pointing to Wasp. "And this is Rhody who in a way, is my sidekick War Machine."

"Woah woah woah. Sidekick? I don't think so." Rhody said. He looked over at Shade and the others. "And who are they? Other than Bryan. I know him already."

"If you know him you should know me then." Said Shade, her arms still crossed. "I'm Bryan's sister Shade. And this is Logan, Gambit, and Wade."

Rhody looked at them all. "You didn't mention we were working with them Tony." Bryan felt tension beginning to rise between everyone there. _How are we supposed to work together if we can't even accept each others differences..._


End file.
